Talk:Soldier's Stance
This is one of the greatest attack speed stances I've ever seen, too bad it's elite. :It'd do well on a server-gash-final sword warrior. :: so with aria of speed... 33% IAS always and 33%speed always? Sounds pretty cool! Aria lasts 21 seconds at 16 skill and has a 30 second recharge, so not constant. Also, with Aria having the requirement that you are enchanted, and neither Warriors nor Paragons have enchantments, it would be impossible to do on your own. heh of course, but one bonder, and boom! everyone can uae all those while enchanted arias :) (Not a fifty five 23:37, 30 September 2006 (CDT)) Were both of these skills buffed?... http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Soldier%27s_Fury http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Aggressive_Refrain Both of these shouts are elite and strictly more powerful than this at all levels. I guess that's okay. At least rangers won't use it. I can't find a shout called Aria of Speed. What is that called now? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.139.17.252 (talk • ) 20:57, 5 October 2006 (CDT). Weaker version of Soldier's Fury? --Mira 19:54, 16 October 2006 (CDT) :Very few things counter stances. Soldier's Fury has to contend with stuff like Ulcerous Lungs and Vocal Minority. Scratch that, its skill type is an Echo. 220.233.103.77 20:31, 16 October 2006 (CDT) ::"Unscratch" that. Unless your team build has lots of party shouts/chants, you probably won't get the +33% effect from either skill if Ulcerous or Vocal is on you. Generally, you'll be providing your own shouts/chants. --8765 17:11, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :Also, SF is leadership, a primary, forcing you to be paragon primary. And spears kinda suck really :( relatively speaking anyways. Tactics and a overlap of duration with recharge at 12 tactics allows this skill to be used by anyone efficiently (Not a fifty five 11:10, 21 November 2006 (CST)) defently a powerful skill, could work well solo with this + watch urself. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' AusHawk (talk • ) 11:10, 17 October 2006 (CDT). Boss has this at the beginning (kinda) of the gates of desoloation mission. --Fyren 16:35, 29 October 2006 (CST) Actually, you don't have to be Paragon primary to use Soldier's Fury effectively. At 0 Leadership, you can keep it up for longer than Soldier's Stance, and you'll still be able to use a stance. --Lyr :Soldier's Fury however takes 1 second to activate, while this does not. --GTPoompt 00:04, 26 November 2006 (CST) :: As a counter to that, Soldier's Stance is obviously a stance, which means it doesn't stack with things like Soldier's Defense which could be VERY useful. -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 13:00, 21 December 2006 (CST) Would be more worthwhile if it increased running speed, too. 33%/25% like Rampage as One would make this quite a nice elite. As is, it's not really worth using an elite slot for. --Son of Urza 15:38, 28 November 2006 (CST) :The thing to keep in mind is the low requirements/penalties for a sustainable IAS skill. Frenzy has double damage, Flail slows you, Tigers Fury needs BM points and disables other skills. This skill has the ability to keep you in IAS constantly, while this may not be of too much use in a PvP environment in PvE this could be very good. Especially for those who want to increase their Hammer DPS. With skills such as Watch Yourself! and For Great Justice, you could stay in IAS whenever you are fighting. More testing will need to be done, but staying in constant IAS (with the req of a shout) might not be as bad as it first sounds.--Zev 20:55, 19 December 2006 (CST)